Field
Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to laying out a web page for display on a user computing platform.
Information
With networks such as the Internet gaining tremendous popularity, and with the vast multitude of pages and/or content, such as documents, digital media, and/or applications, for example, becoming available to users via the World Wide Web (web), it may be desirable to provide efficient and streamlined approaches to gather and/or display content that may be desired by and/or useful to a user. Internet-based business entities, such as Yahoo!, for example, may provide a wide range of content that may be available to users via the Web. In some circumstances, challenges may be faced in determining which content to display to a user via a web page.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit the scope of claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.